


Once There Was A Cowboy

by zeddpool



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ballads, M/M, Poetry, iambic quadrameter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Just a short little poem that popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it.





	Once There Was A Cowboy

Once, there was a cowboy

with eyes as blue as sky

his hair as bright as golden sun

and only one inch high

 

One day he met a soldier

and he fell hard and fast

but they found themselves as rivals

he felt it wouldn’t last

 

And so the star crossed lovers fought

each night when sun had set

and so continued on this way

until one day they met

 

A giant who united them

by one self-serving quest

and in the snow they both agreed

that peace was what was best

 

“I love you” said the cowboy

his face turned scarlet pink

the roman looked at him in shock

brown eyes could scarcely blink

 

Then, suddenly, with voice so soft

the soldier soon replied

“I love you too” and kissed him sound

and grinning both, they cried

 

Once there was a cowboy

who loved a roman true

and each dawn as they fell asleep

brown eyes stared into blue


End file.
